


The Journey to Crestwood

by embraceternity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, I wrote Solas speaking in iambic parameter to Hallelujiah at one part, If I didn't then I'm sorry Mr. Weekes, and hopefully I did that successfully, conversations of sex, dun dun dunnnnnnn, no but seriously this is fluff, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraceternity/pseuds/embraceternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Temple of Mythal, Solas has been acting strange. It's a subtle change, but Inquisitor Lavellan has spent enough time with the apostate by now to notice that something is off. Whatever has him acting more subdued also has him treating Lavellan differently. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it seems like he's trying harder to open himself up to her. While she's definitely not complaining, she's also concerned.</p><p>Right now, he is taking the Inquisitor on a trip, although he refuses to tell her where exactly they're headed. He claims that he has a surprise for her when they reach their destination, and Lavellan is eager to find out what that is. He's been spending extra coin for rooms that they can sleep in along the way, and pays for all of their meals. Tomorrow, he says, they will reach their destination. But in a way, Lavellan almost wishes that their journey there could last forever. Any moment alone with Solas is a good one, and this trip has proven to be one of the happiest moments alone she's had with the elven apostate since this all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey to Crestwood

“Do you need anything else?”

Solas shook his head at the innkeeper, smiling politely while he wrapped his arm around Lavellan's waist. He pulled Lavellan toward him, resting his hand on her hip while she leaned her weight against him. “That will be all, thank you. We are grateful for your assistance.”

The elven innkeeper beamed at the couple, nodding eagerly and taking a step back toward the room's door. Still, she lingered as she reached out for the handle. “I am more than happy to do anything for the leader of the Inquisition and her closest companions! Thank you so much for everything you two have done. It's an honor to serve you.” She pulled the door closer to its frame, stalling, as she continued to stare at the couple before her in awe.

Lavellan cocked her head at the innkeeper, flashing a grin. However, her hand gripped on to the back of Solas's tunic, indicating her impatience. “It's an honor to help everyone out. Really, you're too kind.”

The innkeeper gave another nod. “Are you sure I can’t get you anything else?”

Lavellan let out a polite laugh as she shook her head. She could feel Solas’s own annoyance matching her own, by the tight grip his hand had around her waist. His fingers strummed below the back of her hip impatiently. “That will be all, thank you,” he repeated.

Grinning from ear to ear, the innkeeper nodded one last time before finally closing the door.

The air in the room grew heavy upon her departure. Lavellan stretched out her back slowly, licking her lips in thought. The heat of Solas’s body radiated against her own, making her head buzz. She held in a small breath.

Solas and Lavellan glanced at each other, their gazes lingering when their eyes met.

So far, they’d been traveling for two days. Despite all of their journeys with the Inquisition, it was the longest period of time that the two of them had ever spent alone together. For the first time, there were no Inquisition scouts surrounding them. No companions making snarky remarks if they so much as glanced at one another. The more Lavellan thought about it, the more it dawned on her that the two of them had never _really_ spent time alone together, away from the close proximity of the Inquisition, other than their occasional moments in the Fade.

It was dangerous for Lavellan to be alone without her forces. Both she and Solas knew that. They’d found their peace in their moments in Solas’s rotunda, or in her quarters. They could share a tent together while at camp, and were left alone whenever they went on walks together around Skyhold. But they never were able to anything like _this._ However, with Corypheus’s latest plans destroyed the Inquisition deemed everyone safe, albeit just for the moment.

So now, they journeyed as couple on a spontaneous trip that Solas had planned after their venture to the Temple of Mythal. Lavellan was curious as to where they were headed, but whenever she asked, Solas simply said that it would be a surprise. He refused to tell her anything more than saying that it was somewhere near Crestwood, in a cove that was special to him. He also said that when they arrived, he had something he needed to show her, although he wouldn’t tell Lavellan what that was.

Whatever it was, they were now close. They were both aware that they _could_ have reached their destination if they had bothered to tonight. They were currently at an inn in Crestwood; it would have only taken a few more hours to reach the destination Solas was taking her to. But he also made a point to address that it was already late tonight, and they wouldn't actually reach the location until the middle of the night. He wanted to spend one last day together before heading to the cove the following evening.

He also wanted to treat them both by renting a room at the inn, rather than camping in the middle of the woods like they usually did. He claimed it was because the Inquisition forces were not there to protect them, so camping was a safety hazard. But Lavellan knew that couldn't be the reason, especially knowing that he was accustomed to traveling alone and setting out wards despite the dangers in the ruins he liked to explore.

It seemed as though Solas was going out of his way to spoil her during this trip. He held her bags for her, he booked and paid for their rooms and food by himself, and he made a point to take her to extravagant cities and views along the way. On top of that, his usual reserved demeanor was almost entirely diminished; he was laid back, with his normally tensed features relaxed. He was joking more and being more affectionate than usual, touching or holding her as much as possible when they journeyed to Crestwood together.

It wasn't as though he was _normally_ unaffectionate. In fact, to Lavellan’s initial surprise, he was a very affectionate, passionate and thoughtful lover. The moments were more rare than she would like, but his carefully placed walls he built around himself when he was around anyone else let themselves down around her. But there was something about this trip that made him feel different, like he was making an extra effort to make her feel special.

It was working.

She'd tried to assure him that, as a Dalish elf, she was accustomed to sleeping in the woods and keeping on guard for bandits and wild animals. But Solas protested it regardless. “I want us to be fully rested for our day tomorrow,” he'd said. He'd claimed that he wanted the both of them to venture the Fade as freely as they could without being kept awake by thoughts of enemies raiding their tent. It didn't make sense to Lavellan, but she didn't protest. This was his trip, after all. If he wanted to sleep comfortably at an inn, she had no reason to complain. She knew how much exploring the Fade meant to him, and if he wanted the peace of the inn to do so than so be it.

At the moment, however, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. She began to open her mouth to break the silence, their eyes still lingering on each other, when he turned toward her. With his hand still on her waist, he shifted his body to press against hers and leaned in for a kiss.

His lips were eager to taste her as they moved again and again against her own. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her to him as he used his grip on her to help them take a few steps back together. As Lavellan thudded against the room’s closet door, she moved her hand that wasn’t already gripping his tunic to hold his back and push him against her.

He pinned her; the weight of his chest had pressed her against the door, and his hands pulled her waist directly against his before he hugged his arms around her torso. His tongue teased her lips before she opened her mouth so he could meet her own, kneading and coaxing an airy moan out of her throat. She felt a smile in his kisses, growing every moment their mouths met until he moved to her jaw. He ventured toward her neck fervently, burying his face against her and gently scraping his teeth against her skin.

“Weren't you tired, vhenan?” Her teasing voice came out as a gasp as his hips lightly rocked against her.

“Mmm.” His voice vibrated against her throat as his lips trailed closer to her ear. Her hands hitched higher to grip against the cloth around his shoulders.

“You hardly slept last night,” she murmured, her face turning slightly toward his as he nipped her earlobe. It was true; he'd stayed up most of the night before, cradling her in his arms and planting gentle kisses against her forehead and cheek. As she drifted in and out of sleep, she'd catch him with his eyes open gazing upon her tenderly as his hand gently massaged and coaxed her back into the Fade.

“Mmm,” he said again, before nipping the top of her pointed ear. She heard his throaty chuckle against her eardrum when her body shivered in response.

Despite her desire for this to continue, she loosened her grip around him and gently gave him a small push back. His brows furrowed as he leaned his head away from her, confused. Lavellan kept her hands on his shoulders, matching the shape of his concerned brows while she cocked her head in worry. “For being such a passionate Fade expert, you've sure done a lousy job at venturing into it lately.”

He let one of his hands go from her waist and placed it carefully against her cheek. He smirked at her. “I cannot help it,” he purred quietly. “I have been...distracted.”

“ _You_ were the one making such a big deal about wanting to come straight to the inn because of how tired you were.”

“But we only just got here,” he protested, strumming his thumb across her cheekbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, glaring at him. “I did not mean we had to fall asleep right away,” he continued. “I simply did not think that we had enough time to go to the tavern, like you had suggested.”

Lavellan sighed, leaning her head forward to place it below Solas's jaw. He moved his hand back from her cheek to idly massage the back of her neck. He rested his head on top of hers. “You made it sound like you were ready to pass out at any moment,” she grumbled. “You don't get to make me end my night early, and then keep meup by making out with me now.” More quietly, she added, “The tavern offered me free drinks for helping save their town before. _Free drinks._ ”

Solas let out an amused hum, pulling her closer to him in a lazy embrace. He rocked them both back and forth slowly, planting another kiss on top of her head. Lavellan huffed at him.

“Vhenan--”

“No. _You_ were the one complaining about wanting to explore Crestwood's history in the Fade while we were here. _You're_ the tired one. You're going to bed.”

Solas let go of her neck to reach for her jaw, pulling up her face to stare at him. He raised an eyebrow, a grin stretching across his face. “Are you ordering me to sleep, Inquisitor?”

Lavellan hissed at him, pushing his shoulders forward again toward the bed. He took a step back in stride, but held his place as she reached out to push him again. She playfully attempted to prod his shoulders more forcefully when he didn't budge, but his hand caught her wrist. Then, he took another few steps back, pulling her with him. They both collapsed against the bed, Lavellan toppling over him. She gasped as she hit the bed and Solas laughed, using his hold on her wrist to pull her up to him and hold her while still only half on to the bed. She could feel the rhythm of his chest shake as he laughed below her, hugging her tightly as he dragged them higher up on to the mattress. He rested his head against one of the pillows after settling on a spot.

“There,” he mumbled against her hair. “I am in bed.”

Lavellan lightly smacked his chest with the wrist he still held. He brought that wrist up to his lips to peck the inside of her arm, before bringing it down to her chest. He kept his hand over hers, tracing his touch up and down her fingers. Solas let out a contented sigh, nuzzling his jaw against the top of her head and squeezing her gently. Lavellan relaxed herself against him, melting into his touch.

They sat like that for a while, Solas tracing his fingers up and down her arm while they enjoyed the sound of one another's heart beats. Time passed and their breathing became more rhythmic, matching the beat of the Fade. Solas appeared to be lost in thought, and Lavellan’s own mind wandered while she enjoyed his company.

When he placed a lazy kiss against the top of her forehead, she stretched out an arm around his chest.

“Why aren't you asleep yet, vhenan?” She mumbled against him, letting out a low yawn. While they were still in their day clothes and above the bed's blankets, they were comfortable. And by the position of the moonlight reflecting into their room, it was close to midnight.

“Because I am not tired,” Solas proclaimed. He reached for the edge of the blanket beside Lavellan, and folded it over her before returning his arm to her. He put his hand on her hip, his fingers reaching beneath her top to feather his fingers against her hip and lower back.

Lavellan let out a small, disapproving growl. “That's not what you said before,” she argued. Despite the tone of her voice, her relaxed position against him did not move, her skin prickling where his fingers brushed against her. “Do you mean I _could_ have gotten those free drinks at the tavern?”

“I would rather be here, with you,” he sniffed.

“You ass! You tricked me into coming to bed early!”

“I merely rebelled against the notion of having to share you with any more crowds of people,” Solas scoffed, continuing to feather his fingers up and down her back methodically.

Lavellan grumbled something incoherent against his chest, and then pulled herself up to level with Solas's face. She leaned her head forward, biting his lower lip and kissing him quickly. “That still makes you an ass,” she said against his mouth.

Solas smiled. “If I am an ass for not wanting to share you for the evening, then so be it.” He kissed her back. “At least I was successful.”

Lavellan kissed him again, grazing her lips against his softly and lingered her face to his as she smirked devilishly. “Or _were_ you?” She teased. “I could still ring the innkeeper back up. I bet she'd love to keep us more company.”

“You would not dare.” Solas playfully nipped her bottom lip between his teeth and the edge of his tongue, his eyes flashing as they met hers.

Lavellan held her gaze at him. “Oh, don't you doubt me Solas. I would. She was _fascinating_ company.”

Solas let out a profound laugh before tightening his grip around Lavellan, rolling them both around so he now lay on top of her. One arm was still was against her bare back under her shirt, while the other pinned up the arm that had been on his chest above her head. He leaned down toward her, his breath hot against her skin as he tilted his head around her face. “Only to you, because you are the infamous Inquisitor,” he murmured. He brought his mouth back against hers, but did not kiss her. “I saw her talking to another customer before she had reached us. She was adamantly disinterested toward them. Customer service is not her strong suit, it would seem.”

Lavellan sneered before Solas smothered it in another passionate lock of their lips.

They kissed deeply, slowly, with Solas's body rolling against Lavellan's to the pace of their lips pressing and brushing against each other. Their mouths pushed so tightly together, there was noise every time they parted lips simply to strum together again. Solas inhaled sharply through his nostrils when Lavellan reached her free arm up to grab onto the upper bottom of his thigh, nails clenching as his body rolled against hers again.

His hand moved along her bare back, pressing up against the curve of her spine that made her back arch itself into him. Their tongues rolled around together before he curled his mouth back to graze his teeth against her tongue. Lavellan let out a heavy breath when he let her mouth go to venture his head lower and suck on skin against her neck.

Solas shifted his hips, and he rested one of his knees between Lavellan's thighs. With a ghostly smile against her skin, she felt his leg brush up against her area between her legs. When she let out another frustrated gasp, Solas chuckled in satisfaction. He let go of her arm above to reach for her shirt. He began to unbutton the top, his mouth furthering to her collarbone. Upon the first few buttons, however, he stopped.

“How much further would you like this to progress?” He asked, pulling his face back to meet hers once more. His eyes were heavy-lidded, his gaze thick with want. Still, he eased his grip on her as he waited for her answer. “I could easily go on like this for much longer, but it is as you said before. We _do_ need our sleep. I am fine either way, but I have a lot planned for us tomorrow and I would prefer if we do not dally in the morning.”

Lavellan glared at him, smirking as she let go of his hitched thigh to touch his face above her. “I think you know both of my answers to that question,” she replied gingerly.

Solas nuzzled her hand on him. “ _Two_ answers? Do I, now?”

“But if you want to have the time you need to explore this area in the Fade, then we really need to sleep now. It's getting really late.”

Solas simply stared at her for a moment, lost in thought while still against her. Then he nodded, rolling himself off and lying next to her side. They both slowly adjusted his positions; he un-tucked his hand from out of her shirt, busying himself with taking off his wolf jaw pendant and tunic and setting it beside him on a desk before pulling himself under the blankets. Lavellan finished unbuttoning her top and breeches, dawning nothing but her smalls as she slid herself back under the blankets as well, quickly unfolding the part that had been wrapped around her. Solas reached out his arm toward her and she slid into his embrace, cuddling against each other and enjoying the heat of each other's skin.

“You didn't take off your feet straps,” she whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her. “I know. They do not bother me.”

Lavellan smiled back at him, resting her head on his shoulder and reaching back to fold her hand into his own around her. They both closed their eyes.

After a pause, Lavellan quietly asked him, “Why is it that you've hardly slept on this trip? It's been worrying me. It's unlike you.”

She felt him let in a slow breathe before replying, carefully exhaling as he mulled over an answer for her. Lavellan scrunched her forehead as she waited. Why did he need to think so carefully before answering this question?

“I wasn’t just saying it when I said that you were distracting me from the Fade,” he finally answered, his voice strained. Strained with what? Lavellan could not figure it out. “I enjoy your company, vhenan. I suppose that I have been more invested in taking in our moments together, than busying myself with my usual studies.”

Lavellan laughed, curling toward him to bury her face against his bare chest. His skin was hot against her, making the blankets almost unnecessary. “How is that even possible? Coming from you?”

His chest vibrated as he huffed a small laugh, absently using his hand around her to brush through her hair. Quietly, he responded, “You have changed a lot of things, vhenan.”

Lavellan hummed, reaching over to tickle her fingers lightly against his stomach. Solas let out a contented sigh through his chest. She opened up her eyes, glancing up to stare at his face. Although his eyes were closed, his face was tensed, and his eyebrows were creased together. He appeared to be deep in thought about something, too deep to fall asleep to. She continued to wonder what might be troubling him. “Like what?” She prodded.

“You'll see tomorrow,” he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow. “Will I, now?”

He opened up an eyelid, narrowing his gaze when he noticed that she'd been staring up at him. Firmly, he replied, “That is part of the reason I've brought you up here with me. But for now, we must put this topic to rest. I do not wish to discuss this before tomorrow.”

Lavellan closed her eyes again, her lips curling up as she lowered her head back down. “Are you going to propose to me?”

“I – what?” Solas stiffened as she caught him off guard, his voice high in surprise. Lavellan laughed at him, patting his stomach playfully. “ _Fenedhis,_ vhenan. Ar lath ma, but _no_. Not that.” He used his free hand to grab her hand that was patting him, intertwining it to his own. Lavellan giggled again, and Solas let out a slow sigh.

“That's not too surprising,” she teased. “We would actually have to be 'together' together before you did something like that. More than just dating before we stop Corypheus, I mean.”

When Solas didn't reply, she threw a tired leg over his to stretch out. She stifled a yawn. She could begin to feel the call of the Fade beckoning her toward slumber.

As she began drifting off, Solas continued to absently run his fingers through her hair. It was rhythmic, coaxing her closely to sleep. Slowly, Lavellan’s mind faded from her body.

While she edged toward asleep, she could have sworn she heard a small whisper from Solas. “Ir abelas, ma vhenan. You are perfect, and your spirit is strong. I am sorry for not being what you deserve.” The rhythm of which he spoke matched the Fade; so otherworldly that she was not sure if he had truly said it.

With that, she felt herself slip away.

 

* * *

 

To Solas's dismay, he was unable to get a proper night's sleep once more. It was one thing that he already knew the history of their location, far better than Lavellan could even begin to comprehend. It was another thing entirely that his mind had been so preoccupied with his racing thoughts and emotions.

Today was the day. Today, he was going to tell the Inquisitor everything. No more secrets, no more lies. She might hate him for what he was planning on telling her. She might call him a monster, might curse his name for his transgressions.

She might want to assist him in his current plans. That made his stomach knot up more than anything, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he dreaded such a reality.

No. There were so many ways the evening might go, and he could not begin to guess the reaction she might have. Still, it was wise to prepare for every outcome. He might need to flee, or make adjustments to his plans whether she responded positively or in horror.

It felt inevitable that telling her everything – who he was, his mission, and the truth of her history -- might change the course he was set on. Was this the end of it all? Did his actions and mistakes fall flat in Lavellan’s hands? Or despite telling her now, did her knowledge change nothing?

No matter the outcome, tonight would not go positively. Every possibility would in some way hinder them both, and that fact was what Solas feared the most.

Still, it felt wrong to continue lying to her as he had. He was irreversibly in love with her, and the thought of losing her hurt almost too much to bear. He had already lost so much, and that pain rest heavily on his shoulders. He was tired of losing those closest to him, and Lavellan was closer than most. She was already here beside him, and he didn’t want to lose her too.

It was alarming, how easily she helped him forget about everything when he was next to her.

Despite himself, he smiled when he saw her stir awake. As she rubbed her eyes, getting the Fade out from her vision, he reached over to run his hand through her hair. “Sleep well, vhenan?” He asked.

Lavellan blinked her eyes open, tiredly adjusting her gaze at him. Her stare was soft and warm, like a dessert that Solas could not resist. He leaned forward, welcoming her with a chaste kiss.

“G’morning, Solas,” Lavellan mumbled, smiling. She yawned and stretched out her arm over his collarbone, hugging his shoulders. She rested her wary head against his shoulder. “I’m okay. I had a weird dream where my mark made me immortal.”

Solas cocked his head, curious. “Did you, now? What was that like?”

Lavellan yawned again. “It was weird,” she replied. “Anyway, how did you sleep? See anything interesting while you were in the Fade?”

“Yes, many things.” He gently pushed her away so he could sit up, stretching out his tired limbs. She followed in suit, the blanket lowering below her ribcage and exposing her Dalish breast straps. Solas snuck a short glance before he turned to pick up his wolf pendant beside him. He slipped it over his head, still not bothering to put on his tunic just yet. He set his feet on the ground, turning his head toward her as she began to pull the blanket off of herself. “I will tell you what I have learned later. For now, are you ready to start the day?”

“I am.” She stood up, reaching down to pick up her day clothes. Solas’s gaze lingered at Lavellan’s barely clothed ass as she did so, his smile now turning into a foolish grin. “What are we doing today, anyway?” She asked, setting her clothes on the bed. “Since you said you wanted to go to your mysterious location when it was evening.”

Solas also stood up, and the two of them began to absently dress themselves. “I was thinking we could grab breakfast at the tavern,” he began, pausing as he readjusted the feet bindings that were already on his feet. “Spend the day in the town. Then take a nice walk along the hillside and enjoy the scenery before journeying toward the cove in the afternoon. Does that sound like a good plan to you?”

His eyes met Lavellan’s, and their faces both warmed up at each other. “That sounds perfect,” she replied.

Solas finished pulling his tunic over him, and glanced into a mirror at the end of the room. He was set. Lavellan, meanwhile, glanced over toward the bathroom. As she eyed the bath, he walked around the bed to plant a small kiss against her forehead. “Any time with you is perfect,” he said quietly. “Now, go enjoy your bath. I will fetch us a table downstairs for when you return.”

Lavellan nodded, beaming, and turned to leave for the bathroom. Solas lingered as he watched her leave.

He stifled a yawn after she closed the bathroom door. He would need to sleep better tonight, it would seem. Hopefully the evening would go well enough that he would be able to do so. He turned toward the door and left to go fetch them a table downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, he didn’t sleep any better that following night. Sorry, brolas. I wouldn’t be surprised if that following night was his worst night’s sleep in a long time. I mean, I’m sure he got a good night’s sleep eventually. Since that poor elf nerd can sleep through almost anything.
> 
> At least he had one last good evening before…everything went back to shit for him?
> 
> (Also, so you know how [BioWare posted a blog about music they listened to while writing characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition?](http://blog.bioware.com/2014/12/12/the-sound-and-the-fury-what-we-listened-to-while-writing-dragon-age-inquisition/) And how Patrick Weekes said that he listened to the "Once" Soundtrack to capture more melancholy moments when writing Solas? Well, a song on that soundtrack "The Hill", fits well with this fic. So, [[here you go, if you want to listen to it.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meGas6BNArs) )
> 
> ((Annnnnd if you're interested, [here's a compiled flycam version of the Crestwood scene that I put on YouTube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la1XqBCpB30) If you want to see how Solas and the Inquisitor are literally being super adorable and holding hands/each other the entire time up until the sad part. ;~;))


End file.
